1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a pair of pliers where the pair of jaws are replaceable with a different type of pair of jaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand tool in the form of a pair of pliers has long been known. A conventional form of a pair of pliers comprises a pair of handles mounted in a scissors arrangement. One end of the handles is adapted to connect with a user""s hand. The opposite end of the handles includes an operating head. Generally, the operating head includes a pair of jaws. Squeezing together of the handles results in the jaws being closed. An object that is to be gripped is to be located between the jaws, and when the jaws are closed, the object is gripped.
Pliers come in numerous different configurations. The most common configuration of pliers is what is called a slip joint pliers where the jaw elements of the pliers are blunted. Also, another type of blunted jaw pliers, commonly referred to as a lineman""s pliers, which includes a wire cutter. Also, a wire cutter is commonly included within a needle nose pliers and long nose plier. There are many additional configuration of pliers where the jaws of the pliers may be flattened, may be arcuate or may include a special configuration for gripping onto a particular type of structure such as diagonal cutting plier, combination plier, wire stripper, fencing plier, rabit pincer, carpenter plier, water pump plier, flat nose plier, hose clamp plier and end nipper.
In the past, if a homeowner or tradesman desired to have pliers with different configuration of jaws, it was required that the individual purchase a pair of pliers each having the specific jaw configuration desired. This can result in substantial expense just for pliers. All the different configurations of pliers have the same scissors handle arrangement. Why couldn""t a pliers be constructed with the jaws of the pliers being replaceable with different configurations thereby eliminating the need to purchase several different sets of pliers.
A first embodiment of a pair of pliers which comprises a pair of scissorly arranged handles with one end of the scissors handles forming an operating head. An internal cavity is formed within the operating head. The operating head includes a pair of jaw mounts with the internal cavity being located between these jaw mounts. A first pair of jaws that are pivotally connected together are to be mountable within the internal cavity. The first pair of jaws is movable between an open position and a closed position with the closed position comprising the gripping position. The first pair of jaws is to be movable from the open position to the closed position by manual squeezing of the handles. The first pair of jaws are to be removable from the internal cavity to thereby be replaced with a second pair of jaws of a different type.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first embodiment is modified by either the first pair of jaws or the second pair of jaws including a first pair of jaw elements and a second pair of jaw elements.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first embodiment is modified by including within the operating head of the pliers and the pair of jaws of the pliers an interlocking engagement.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the interlocking engagement comprising a spring biased ball assembly which is to connect with a recess arrangement which will function to precisely locate the jaws within the operating head.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being a means for engagement mounted between each jaw mount and the pair of jaws. This means for engagement locks the jaw mounts to the handles preventing accidental disengagement during usage of the pliers.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first embodiment is modified by the jaw mounts including pins which are to engage with recesses formed in the pair of jaws which will function to keep the jaws locked to the operating head during usage of the pliers and prevent accidental disengagement of the jaws relative to the pliers. Disengagement of the jaws relative to the operating head is only permitted when the jaws are in the open position and not gripping an exterior structure.